Items ( Trinkets )
Trinkets are baubles and objects that the traveler collects to have additional, small powers at his disposal. Each one is unique, and only one may exist in any given party at a time. Phase Locket - 20g - Upon use, grants you five seconds of phasing through all living things and damage immunity. Angelic Halo - 42g - Upon use, grants you +25m Attack Range and +10 Attack Damage this turn. Shamanic Satchel - 14g - Upon use, you cast a mix of powerful herbs over an enemy, transforming them into a Boar until end of their next turn. Pocket Sand - 3g - Upon use, you hurl a pocketful of sand at your enemies' faces, giving them a -40% Accuracy debuff until your next turn. Gauntlet of Garvelt - 30g - Upon use, strike an enemy within melee range with an attack. Then, if there is another enemy within melee range of that enemy, strike that enemy. This chain continues until there are no more unattacked enemies to attack in range. Wizard's Bauble - 25g - Passively grants +5% Spell Effect. Upon use, deals ( Spell Effect x 0.1 ) damage to a target within ( Spell Effect x 0.1 + 2 )m. Can be used once per turn. Shamanic Powder - 42g - Upon use, grants you +55% Spell Effect until end of turn. Can only be used once per encounter. Grim Cutlass - 23g - Upon use, empowers a target unit with the Grim Strength buff. That unit takes and deals +35% Damage with and from all sources until end of encounter. Circuit Breaker - 11g - +15% Spell Resist; Upon use, grants you a ( Max Hit Points x 0.15 ) Hit Point Shield that takes +100% damage from Attacks. When the shield is broken, you become invulnerable until end of turn. Can be used at any time, but only once per encounter. Blink Wire - 40g - When used, places two ends of a wire at locations up to 30m away each. These ends are connected by wire. You then gain three Blink Wire stacks. Until end of encounter, you can expend a Blink Wire stack to instantly teleport to either end of the wire at any time. Skin Tight Latex Suit - 55g - Worn under your armor, silly. Grants you a +15% Chance to dodge all spells and attacks. Unless... unless you don't want to wear it under any armor. That's okay too. Daemonic Codex - 115g - +30 Spell Effect, +50 Max MP; Your summoned units apply Demonfire on units they attack, which causes the burning unit to lose 1% of its Max HP per turn. Only one unit can burn at a time in this way. Maul of the Stag - 55g - +30 Attack Damage; Your Critical Hits have a +15% Chance to stun their targets. Razor Boomerang - 5g - Can be thrown out to deal ( Attack Damage x 0.1 ) damage to an enemy of your choice once per turn. Has a 50% chance to not come back. Range of ( Attack Damage x 0.3 + 2 )m. Tribal Shield - 45g - Worn on your back; Grants +5 Armor. Can be used once per encounter to toss a Shakazulu Spear at a unit up to 20m away that counts as an attack.